Kaname has a brother, and he is after something
by Gunman0159
Summary: Kaname's brother shows up one day and is on a mission. One that may interrupt Kaname's plan with Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**_

_**Claimer: I do own Dusk and Rapheal**_

One mornng a girl by the name of Dusk Herijo, wakes up in a cold sweat. When she looks around she sighs with relief because she is in her dormroom. She is part of the day class at Cross Acedemy, which she tansfered here a few weeks ago. She caught a glimps of the night class and has watched them since. She shakes her head and smiles getting dressed. She pulls her hair up and heads to class. Hours later she is dismissed from her class and heads to the moon dormitory gates. When the large gate doors open and the night class is standing behind it and starts waking towards the building they just left. A blonde haired male starts trying to get freindly with the girls and someone speaks up in a deeper voice. "Hanabusa." He turns around and nods. "Yes, sorry Lord Kaname." Kaname is tall about 6 foot with black untaimed but managed hair. She catches herself stairing at him. He catches her glare and she turns her head blushing. He softly smiles and continues walking to class and the rest follow him. She turns back around and somebody was behind the class. He was about 6 foot 2 inches. His hair is black and pulled into a small ponytail at the bottom of his hair line. He is a new student but she feel like she know him from somewhere. A few girls try to get around him but Yuki stops them. "You can not interact with the night class unless it is special occasion." The girls pout and he grins. "Thank you Yuki." He says walking past Dusk. When he passes her he catches her glance but winkes causing to blush more. He follows the night class into the classroom, and after a while Kaname slams his book down standing up facing the new student, the one with his hair pulled into a ponytail. "I never expected you here, and I don't know why you are. Explain yourself Rapheal." He turns around and smirks, "Kaname why so hostile?" He steps up to me and whispers. "I do welcome you to the night class. But you will stay away from Yuki got that?" He step up closer so he almost speaking in his ear. "I can not promise anything. I have my own business here and if she gets in the way she will be delt with." I put my hand on hs shoulder and head out of class.

The next day when the night class starts going to class. Dusk trips over her feet, dropping her books. When she is reaching down another hand starts picing up her books. "Rapheal!" Yuki runs over to him ready to draw artemis. "You can not do that." He stands up with a slight sad look on his face. "Yuki, your going to stop me from being a gentleman and helping her get her books up?" She blushes and kinda looks away. "No.., but you can't do that again." He nods looking at Dusk, " Hope I was some help." He hands her, her books back heading to class. Kaname glares at him and turns away heading to class. He go to class and take my seat and set back thinking. Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka are talking low. "Something is up with him." says Akatsuki. Hanabusa nods agreeing and Ruka says, "Seriously. He doesnt even flinch talking to Kaname when he is upset." Akatsuki adds, "But Kaname is never good at showing emotions." "I doesn't matter. He shouldn't talk to Kaname like that." Ruka says angrily. He sets up looking at them. "Are you done descussing me?" They kinda grit there teeth not wanting him to hear. He turns to Kaname and says with a smirk. "Kaname do you mind informing the who I am?" He looks up from his book at me and sets his book down. "If you so insist. Everyone," he sighs again running his fingers through his hair, "this is my brother. Rapheal Kuran, lost sibling of the Kuran family."

_**Going to leave it at a cliff hanger but I will have the next chapter up in a few days hopefully. **_

_**Please rate and review, ideas are welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rapheal slightly bows and smiles. "Now if you kids do not mind, I will take my leave." As he walks out. For days Rapheal stays secluded and quietcontemplating things, debating the next step of his plan. One early morning he is putting his coat on as somebody calls his name"Rapheal!" Kaname shouts coming down the stairs. "Where do you think your going?" Rapheal smiles and replies. "You do not have to worry about me." Kaname grows more irritated. "You are here at Cross Academy, therefor you answer to me. Now tell me, where are you going?" Rapheal sighs fixing his collar, "I am going to town to get me some things to spruce up my room." Kaname eyes him but nods. "I expect you back by mid-day." He nod walking out. The entire trip he only buys 2 items. A gothic inspired lamp, and a false book dated France 1760. When he returns Seiren is at the door waiting for him. "Lord Kaname wishes to speak to you." Rapheal nods heading up the stairs holding the lamp. He knocks on the door and opens it opens by its self. Kaname is setting in his desk chair looking over a chess board. "Rapheal, what did you buy?" Rapheal looks at him weird. "Brotherly banter I guess?" Kaname nods and Rapheal sighs. "I bought this lamp. Minutes later he slams the door of his room. Setting the lamp up on his nightstand

That night Dusk lays down to rest but she notices something new on her bookshelf. She gets up and pulls the book out. It is a solid black binding, no letters, no markings. a small novel that she opens and on the first page reads this. Poems of Robert Frost and Edger Allen Poe. She starts reading it till she falls asleep. Ford the next few days, every spare second she was reading. One night as she entered her room, there was a note beside her rose. She picks up the note and reads it softly. "To my dearest, I am glad you are enjoying my gift. I can not wai to see you again. Till then turn to page 183. Your loving friend and helper - R" She hurriedly turns to the page and it is Robert Frost's, The road not taken. She closes the book and hugs it, but pauses and thinks. "Who is R? Is it a day or night class student? It could be a day class student because they have seen me with the book." Then she hears a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

As she runs to the window, she sees a figure running to the forest. "Hey, stop!" She yells but they do not stop. Seconds later, 3 shots back to back are fired from the bloody rose. Slowly she walks backwards scared and jumps when she hears something hit the ground. When she turns around, and it is a large book. Dated, Londan 1760. She picks it up and to her surprise, it is hollow. Setting it on her desk, she opens it. Inside, a letter. Dusk slowly picks it up and unfolds it, and it reads. "To the dear Herijo, you may know me and you may not, but i am here to help you, not hurt. I am willing to protect you but you have to be willing to listen. Your memories are hidden from you, your past almost erased. If you wish to recover your memories and learn what happened, write a letter to put in this book. After that, put this book in the academy library beside the 'collections of Edger Allen Poe'. I await your responce - Sincerely R" Dusk rereads this several times debating a responce. After a hour she decides to respond. Dragging her binder out, she drafts a letter. "To Mr. R, I am assuming, I would thoughrouly enjoy knowing my past, I do not wish to know by word of hand. Until you meet me personally, I will not accept your help. I can not wait to see who you really are, until then - Dusk.'" She places the letter inside the false book. The next morning she carries it into the library and places it in the empty space next to the collections of Edger Allen Poe, and she continues with her morning the false book is laying on her desk. As she gets dressed she opens the book to find another letter. "The terms are agreed. Meet me at the cafe near 23rd street in town at 10pm. Make sure nobody sees you or follows you -R" Dusk goes through the day and looks destracted and yuki walks up to her in 3rd block. "Dusk, are you ok? You seem distracted." Dusk jumps a little then nods, "Just couldn't sleep last night." Yuki nods and pats her back walking off. That night, she prepares for her meeting. On her way out, Yuki sees her and decides to follow her. She takes several back alleys and corners and eventually loses Yuki. When Dusk arrives at the cafe, there are a few people in booths, on at the bar. But as soon as she walks in she alrwady knows where he is at, which confuses her but the shakes it off. She walks over to the most secluded booth in the resturant and there is a man dressed in a back over coat and fedora. She sits down and places her coat in the seat. The man speaks up and slightly scares her. "Miss Herijo?" He asks and she nods. Taking his fedora off, exposing that it is infact Rapheal. "I am glad you came." Dusk is struggling to realize that it really is him, after all this time of thinking it was a day class student. Dusk still shocked, Rapheal speaks up. "I brought you here to issue a contract." "A contract?" She finally stuters out the words. Rapheal leans closer, "One that will explain your past, one that will uncover all the mysteries. But in order for me to be able to properly protect you. You have to agree to be mine." Her jaw drops and struggles to breath. "I understand it is a lot to take in, but it is the only way i can agree to it. Think it over. There will be a black and white rose on your desk when you return home. Put one into the book. The white one means no, black means yes." Dusk is speechless but finally finds a few words. "Why black for yes?" Black will lead you down a dark path, but one I think you'll thoughrouly enjoy." She slowly nods and asks another question. "And if i chose no?" He answers sterly. "We will sease communication, and you will be out of harms way." "And if i say yes" She looks into his eyes and they are calm and have a hint of something else. "You will be in harms way be in harms way, but you will have me protecting you and you will learn of your past." Dusk stays quiet but when she blinks after a minute she is in her bed. She sets up wondering if it as a dream or not. But as she turns her head to look at the desk. There they were, a black and white rose, one on each side of the book perfectly placed. That entire day, she was lost in her thoughts and basically skipped 4 blocks. "Dusk!" Yuki finally yells in her face. Dusk jumps out of her skin and grabs her heart making sure it is still there. She looks at Yuki, "Yes!?" Yuki questions her. "Where were you last night?" Dusk's heart rate increases a few beats. "I was in my bed, trying to sleep." "When were you last in town?" Yuki snaps quickly. "Last week to get a new book." Dusk lies. Yuki slowly nods. "You are being watched carefully" She says low. Dusk nods and returns to her dorm and looks at the roses and picks the both up. She smells them both but one stands out, one calls her so she puts it inside the book, and hides it. That night she struggles to sleep wondering if she made the right choice. But that morning, she wakes up and there is a sliver of paper on her nightstand sayig this. "Very Well."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Dusk is stopped several times by Yuki. "Yuki, this is the third time this week. What have I done?" "I am just checking." She admits. "Checking what?" Dusk asks but she remains silent. "I deserve an answer." Dusk almost yells. "I can not do that." Yuki admits, "Why not?" Dust steps closer to her. Just as she is about to answer , somebody ells for her. She takes off as quickly as quickly as possible. Tryig to find the voice she thought was Kaname, but instead she runs into Rapheal instead. "Rapheal, it is the middle of the day, you shouldn't be asleep." She says slightly skiddish. "Yuki," he slowly steps forward, "why are you bothering miss Herijo? She has done nothing wrong."

Yuki stamers a response but Rapheal interjects. "It couldn't be that you are investigating her, are you?" Yuki goes wide eyedwith shock. "How did you know?" She asks. "I know all" he says, almost ontop of her. "Now answer me this, who ordered you to investigate me?" "I can't answer that..!" she yells Just as she raises her voice, Rapheal covers her mouth. "Stop yelling, don't want to draw any more unwanted attention." Yuki nods and he slowly removes his hand. "Now tell me please?" He asks so sweetly, she just melts. "It... it was Kaname..." She fially admitts. "Good." Rapheal puts a hand behind her and looks in her eyes. "Now sleep and when tou wake, these memories will be altered."

When Yuki wakes, she is in her bed, with a pleasent feeling. As rapheal loses the moon dormitory's front door, the walls are cracked, windows cracked to a point of shattering, and the anger of the Kuran King so thick in the air it is like a heavy cream. Rapheal sneaks through the mansion to his room. As Kaname busts open his door, Rapheal is not there.

The next day, Yuki is lost in her thoughts and doesn't even notice Dusk. "Am I really falling for Rapheal/" Yuki thinks to herslf, "It can't be, I am kaname's right?" Rapheal returns home the next nightwhile night class is in session. But to his surprise, Ruka, Hanabusa, Serien, Kaname, Senri, Akatsuki, Rima and Takuma are all setting in the main room and when the door closes everyone looks at him. Rapheal come join us." Akutsuki calls him over. Rapheal slowly walks over, sensing Kaname'os anger. He sits beside Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "May I ask why we are all sitting here?" Rapheal asks. "I am aranging a party and they said I should invite you. Therefor you can bring a plus one." Rapheal nods slowly thinking. About that time Zero ocks on the door. "Kaname." He says pocking his head inside. Kaname nods and walks outside as they speak. To the rest they do not hear him but Rapheal pays extremely close attention and can only make out part of it. "And we will be ready for him. I will be on the watch aswell." To Kaname's surprise Rapheal is gone.

At 1:00 a.m. Dusk rolls over waking herself. When she looks at the clock, a sigh is exhauled and turns her head to find Rapheal holding her blood red rose. Dusk jumps and yelps. "Rapheal! You can not here." She quietly yells. "How did you expect me to plantall the decisions and messages for you?" She slowly realizes it and he gives her time to figure it out. "So why are you here?" She asks a little worried. "I have been invited to a party and wish for you to be my date. So what do you think?" Dusk thinks it over then nods and gets real excited. "I have the perfect dress, it is brand new too." He rises his hand, "It is a week from today, so be prepared."


End file.
